


Brainwashed

by Serpentcold



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentcold/pseuds/Serpentcold





	Brainwashed

Leonard picked at the cuffs binding him, watching the masked man work away to take control of the ship. He could hear the sounds of his armour sliding and scratching against itself, taps and beeps of the panel, the thump of an irritated fist against it.

If he hadn’t been looking for a way to escape, Leonard would’ve stopped to think about the whole situation. Why did Chronos have him held hostage instead of just killing him? It was clear he had no intention of negotiating with the Legends, and the Time Masters wanted them all dead anyways. What did he have to gain by keeping him alive? These questions did not even cross Leonard’s conscious mind as he scanned the room. He had that tiny thought in his intuition, but ignored it. Now was a time for relying on his brain, not his gut. He saw his Cold Gun mounted on the weapons rack. All he needed to do was get to it. He slowly got up and moved his cuffs along the rails. When he got to the other side where his gun was, he still couldn’t reach. He tried kicking at it, using every angle he could, it didn’t work.

He pulled his cuffs against the rail. It dug into his hands. He pulled again with a sudden jerk. And again and again, and the chains connecting the 2 cuffs finally broke, but each side still locked around his wrists. But Chronos was already making his way to where Len was to investigate the noise. 

He jumped at Leonard with a punch. Len was knocked to the ground with a quick scream and a curse. Chronos went for another punch, which Leonard moved away from just in time. He tried getting up, but immediately had to duck to the ground again as Chronos sliced his gun across where Leonard once was. He crouched up again but was immediately hit by the same move and thrown to the side, with a bleeding nose, a cut at the corner of his mouth, and a stinging cheek.

Leonard started to panic. As Chronos approached, Leonard elbowed him in the face and scrambled across the floor to his Cold gun. He pulled the trigger on Chronos multiple times in his agitation, which sent a blast of ice at Chronos and used up half of the gun’s charge.

Leonard fell back to sit, panting, watching Chronos’ motionless, frozen body across the room from him. He wiped the blood off his face and slowly made his way to the body.

Leonard pulled off Chronos’ helmet.

“...Mick...no.” 

Leonard looked for any signs of life. Breathing, a heartbeat, anything. Nothing.

“Say something, Mick!” Leonard shouted at his dead body. “Say something you bastard,” he started to choke, punching the floor with his fists.

He should’ve gone with his gut. Taken in the whole picture instead of just wanting to get away.

But he didn’t. He let his stupid brain take over and now his partner and closest friend was dead. All because of his fucking mistakes. And he couldn’t undo it.


End file.
